The Christmas Gift
by Sakurachild
Summary: “What are you doing here?” she asked in bewilderment. “I waited for you,” he answered as though it was obvious. BanHeven One Shot


It wasn't elegant, heck, it wasn't even the slightest bit pretty, but it was theirs and that's all that mattered. The small sickly looking tree sat on the counter of the Honkey Tonk Café for all to see. In Paul's opinion, it was a good thing he had no customers outside the usual group.

Natsumi was threading popcorn onto some thread so she could add the final garnishing to the tree. Every once and a while she would pop one of the butter less kernels into her mouth hoping that it would taste better then the last time, and always being disappointed.

Paul was, of course, reading his newspaper absentmindedly. He had refused to take part in the festivities, but that would probably change considering he had originally protested to the tree. Ginji on the other hand had jumped at the idea, having never really celebrated the holiday.

Ginji was busy wrapping his last minute gifts and tiring to be secretive about it. He had bought every one a gift, much to Ban's dismay. Ban felt as though the holiday was a waste of his money, but that didn't stop his dough-eyed companion from blowing every penny he had.

"Come on Ban-chan, at least have some egg nog," Ginji pleaded holding out a glass filled with a thick yellowish liquid. "I think I'll pass," Ban said without looking up from his magazine. Apparently, Ban's will was stronger the Paul's, because the owner of the café found himself sliding his glass of egg nog behind his back.

"You're such a spoil sport," Heven said happily as she downed the rest of her glass. Ban looked at her over his purple sunglasses with a look of pure boredom. "You're only drinking the stuff cause you can put rum in it," He pointed out knowingly. "Ha! That's were you are wrong dear Midou, cause this is completely legal for people of all ages," She said smirking.

Ban just snorted indignantly and stood up heading toward the door. "Were are you going?" Natsumi asked as she finally wrapped the popcorn string around the tree. "I need to get some air, its suffocating in here with all your Christmas joy," He retorted. Natsumi just smiled confusedly. She couldn't process someone not like the most joyous holiday of the year.

"Oh, can I join you?" Heven asked standing up and grabbing her purse and his arm in almost one motion. "Why?" he asked suspiciously. "I need to pick up some food for the party and you can help me carry the bags!" She said now leading him out the door. Ban stared at her slack jawed, amazed at how she had dragged him along without so much as a word from his mouth. All he could think of was, "_how did I get into this?"_

Ban and Heven made it too the tiny convenience store at the corner of the street. Heven began to enter but noticed Ban wasn't fallowing. "Hey! What are you waiting for? Get in here," She demanded. Ban's eyes were wondering but quickly snapped back to the woman in front of him. "I'll be right back," he said leaving no room for argument because in a second he was gone. Heven huffed. "Men."

Heven wasn't sure if she should wait for Ban once she finished checking out. After all he did say he'd be right back, but how sure was she he would return. Just as she had decided to go on without him though, Ban arrived. He wordlessly took the two bags and walked out of the store.

"Hey! Those aren't yours," the scrawny boy behind the counter yelped, his voice cracking. He was oblivious to the fact that he was helping Heven. She turned to the boy and smiled, " don't mind him, he's a quite one." The boy was totally confused.

Heven left the store without another word. She caught up with him and for some reason, beyond even her comprehension; she slipped her arm around his and leaned her head on his shoulder. "What are you doing?" He asked, but there was no trace of anger of anger in his voice.

"Hmm, I'm tired and your comfortable," she answered simply. She was hiding her own shock of her movements. Ban just shook his head and continued walking. He slowed his pace a bit to accommodate the woman leaning on him. Once they reached the café however, Heven stood up straight and walked ahead of Ban.

"Hey everybody! We're back!" Heven announced happily. Ban dropped the groceries on the counter and walked towards his usual seat. He glanced at Paul in shame as he noticed the red hat that was poking up over his newspaper. "Ban, could you at least smile! Everyone is gonna be here, even Himiko-chan!" Ginji said excitedly.

For some reason, Heven found her face flush with a twinge of anger. She coughed quietly and excused herself to the bathroom. "Ginji?" Ban said. "Yeah?" he answered. "Shut up."

It was almost twelve when the guests began to leave. Everyone had exchanged his or her gifts and the food was completely gone. Ginji had given Natsumi a many adorable plushies, but she had failed to notice his sad attempt to tell her hi liked her without using words.

Ban, like he had originally planned, did not buy any gifts. However, Natsumi, Ginji, and even Himiko had bought him gifts. He regarded them with slight amusement before returning to his quite nonchalant attitude.

Finally Paul kicked everyone out, including his faithful waitress, so he could close up and go home. Heven was the last to leave, insisting on having one last cup of coffee. She was finally on her way when she suddenly regretted not leaving with everyone else. She didn't want to walk home in the dark night of the city by herself. So you can imagine her surprise when she came face to face with Ban Midou. "What are you doing here?" she asked in bewilderment. "I waited for you," he answered as though it was obvious. "Besides, couldn't let you walk home alone in the middle of the night," he added. Heven Just smiled at the man in front of her. Some how he seemed different tonight.

He held out his arm for her, "I'm sure your tired, and I'm pretty comfortable," he said. Heven smiled and wrapped her arms around his, and placed her head on his shoulder. It wasn't a long walk and Heven found herself wishing she lived further away. Ban walked her up to her door. "Well good night," She said quietly, sad that her night was ending.

"Hey," Ban said tapping her shoulder. Haven turned around and was surprised to see a small black box in his hand with a large red ribbon on it. Her eyes were wide with shock. Ban Midou, the man who blatantly refused to buy gifts for anyone was handing her, of all people, a gift.

Heven took the gift carefully as though it would break instantly when she touched it. She slowly lifted the cover of the box and found a pair of black pearl earrings. She felt her choke on a gasp that worked itself up in her throat. Without warning she lunged at Ban and hugged him as though her life depended on it. He hesitantly responded and laid his chin on her head.

Heven kissed Ban lightly on the cheek and Ran inside closing the door behind her. Ban stood there for a moment before he looked up and saw the mistletoe. He smirked a goofy smirk and headed down the street. "Merry Christmas Heven," He said out loud. _"Next time,_" he thought, "_we wont have mistletoe to blame._"

Well that's my short little story about Ban and Heven. I really like this couple but there just aren't enough stories about them, so I thought I'd help out. Hope everyone likes it, this is my first Christmas related fic so I hope I did all right. I was going to do a Hanukkah story me being Jewish and all, but I thought I'd go with the majority so whatever. You can review if you want but I'm not updating, sorry. The holidays are done for me and so is this story. So happy Christmahannakwannzika everybody.


End file.
